


Sasuhina drabbles

by MinatoKun



Category: Naruto
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinatoKun/pseuds/MinatoKun
Summary: Some sasuhina drabbles based on prompts from sasuhina months
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Home

**Author's Note:**

> Some sasuhina drabble you can also read there : https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13708840/1/Sasuhina-drabbles

**Home**

Sasuke pensait qu’il ne pourrait jamais plus considérer aucun endroit comme sa « maison ». Quand son clan avait été massacré par son propre frère, le plus jeune Uchiha avait compris qu’il ne rentrerait plus jamais à la maison. Si, en effet, Sasuke pouvait toujours rentrer où il vivait, ce n’était pas « sa maison ». Son père, sa mère et son frère n’étaient plus là. Et sans cela un foyer ne pouvait exister. Sans sa famille, cette maison n’était qu’un bâtiment. Un bâtiment dont les souvenirs heureux avaient été ternis par un sanglant massacre. Même quand il avait fini par apprendre les vraies raisons de la fin tragique du clan Uchiha, Sasuke n’avait pas réussi à considérer la maison de son enfance comme un véritable foyer. Et même à la fin de la guerre quand Sasuke était rentré définitivement à Konoha il n’avait pas réussi à considérer cet endroit comme sa « maison ». Sasuke avait alors vécu un moment avec Naruto avant d’emménager dans un studio un peu à l’écart du tumulte du village. Le jeune Uchiha s’était alors dit que jamais plus il ne trouverait un véritable foyer.

Pourtant, des années plus tard, un soir d’été, Sasuke retrouva son foyer.

Sasuke rentrait alors d’une longue mission diplomatique au village du son. Depuis qu’Orochimaru avait été arrêté et puni pour ses crimes, l’instabilité régnait au sein du village du son. Sans chef, le village avait sombré dans une sorte d’anarchie. Et Sasuke avait été envoyé par Naruto au village afin de superviser l’organisation d’élections démocratiques ainsi que la réalisation d’une constitution. Sasuke était alors resté sur place durant plus de trois mois. C’est pourquoi aujourd’hui, alors qu’il passait les portes de Konoha, il était soulagé d’être de retour au village.

Alors qu’il marchait vers l’endroit où il vivait Sasuke sentait la fatigue envahir son corps. Ses muscles se relâchaient, sa respiration devenait fébrile et ses jambes semblaient être à bout de force. Pourtant quand il arriva enfin toute sa fatigue semblait avoir disparu. A travers la baie vitré Sasuke pouvait voir l’agitation qui régnait au sein de la maison. Deux enfants aux cheveux sombres jouaient avec des épées de bois. Sasuke pouvait entendre l’impact du bois ainsi que les rires que poussaient les enfants à mesure qu’évoluait leur duel. Alors que les enfants jouaient sur le tapis, une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus était assise sur un rocking-chair. Dans ses bras un bébé semblait dormir, emmitouflé dans une couverture de laine violette. Et à mieux y regarder il semblait aussi que la jeune femme dormait.

Sasuke se déchaussa avant d’entrer dans la maison. Alors qu’il posait son sac sur le sol, les deux enfants se ruèrent vers lui.

« **_Papa !_** » criaient-ils sans égard pour ceux qui dormaient.

« **_Tu es rentré ! Papa est rentré_** » s’exclamèrent-ils à nouveau tandis qu’ils courraient se jeter dans les bras de Sasuke.

Sasuke ouvrit immédiatement les bras pour serrer contre lui ses deux fils. Et ce contact lui fit un bien fou. Sasuke sentait alors tout le stress de sa mission le quitter, à mesure qu’une certaine chaleur semblait l’envahir.

« **_Bonjour Sasuke_** , »

Sasuke leva les yeux et vit qu’Hinata était aussi venu à sa rencontre, leur fille dans ses bras. La petite dormait encore mais Sasuke ne put s’empêcher d’embrasser son front. Hinata, un sourire sur les lèvres, l’invita à se rendre dans le salon, tout en demandant aux garçons d’aller chercher de l’eau et des biscuits pour leur père.

« Oui je suis rentré. Je suis à la maison. »

Et, un sourire scotché sur les lèvres, Sasuke sut qu’il avait retrouvé un foyer. Cette maison était plus qu’un bâtiment, c’était un véritable foyer puisque c’était là que vivait sa famille.


	2. The ruins left behind

**The ruins left behind**

La journée avait été difficile. Elle avait été ponctuée de rencontres, de réunions, de conversations et de sourires. Sasuke avait du passer la journée à la tour du Hokage à assister à plusieurs réunions. Il avait dû écouter en silence des gens sans importance déblatérer pendant des heures alors que son corps voulait crier. Un immense cri semblait coincé dans sa poitrine, et pourtant le dernier des Uchiha était resté silencieux. L’air indéchiffrable il avait écouté, pris des notes pour ensuite faire son rapport à Naruto. Ce dernier avait bien tenté de le dérider un peu mais Sasuke n’avait pas réagi. Cela faisait déjà longtemps qu’il ne réagissait plus. Il faisait son travail et c’était tout. Il ne restait jamais plus pour discuter avec le ninja blond qui était désormais devenu le septième du nom. Il n’acceptait plus aucune invitation de ses amis, ni ne recevait personne. Il se noyait dans le travail. Et cela dans un silence assourdissant. Tout était silence, et pourtant tout était bruit. Son corps entier criait et pourtant sa bouche restait muette.

Quand Sasuke se déchaussa le cri à l’intérieur de lui devint de plus en plus fort. Le bruit changeait. Ce n’était plus seulement un cri, mais aussi des plaintes. Des petits cris de détresse lui martelaient la tête.

_ _ **Je suis rentré,**_ dit-il brisant le silence.

Mais aujourd’hui comme hier ce fut le silence qui lui répondit. Le silence puis le bruit. En pénétrant dans le salon il buta contre une petite voiture abandonnée sur le sol. C’était le jouet préféré de son fils Oga. Sasuke lui avait répété de nombreuses fois qu’il fallait qu’il range ses jouets, que quelqu’un risquait de se blesser. Sasuke s’inquiétait surtout pour Hinata. Sa femme était tellement rêveuse qu’elle n’aurait pas manqué de trébucher contre le jouet, et pour peu qu’elle tenait leur petite Minorin dans les bras, un malheur pouvait se produire. Mais Hinata n’avait pas trébuché contre le jouet, c’était Sasuke.

Le bruit dans sa tête changea à nouveau alors qu’il se laissa tomber sur le sofa. Des couvertures trainaient ci et là, et de la vaisselle usée trainait négligemment sur la table. Le couvert était dressé pour quatre personnes. C’étaient maintenant des rires que Sasuke entendait. Des rire qui résonnaient au fond de lui alors que la maison était silencieuse. La table était mise pour quatre personnes mais Sasuke était seul. Le dernier des Uchiha attrapa un morceau de tissu qui reposait sur un fauteuil. C’était le pull d’Hinata. Le pull qu’elle portait ce jour-là. Sans jeter un regard aux taches écarlates incrustées sur le vêtement Sasuke le porta à son visage. Les rires s’étaient éteints. Après de longues minutes, plongé dans un silence étouffant, Sasuke se leva et se rendit dans la chambre qu’il partageait avec sa femme.

A peine entré un nouveau cri résonna dans sa tête. Un cri monstrueux. Un cri de terreur et de douleur. Un cri de détresse. Le lit était défait. La chambre sentait le renfermé. Personne ne semblait avoir dormi ici depuis longtemps. Sasuke inspira longuement et referma la porte. Pourtant au moment où il tournait les talons il lui sembla entendre quelqu’un l’appeler. Non pas quelqu’un. Il lui sembla que c’était elle qui l’appelait.

« **_Sasuke ! Sasuke_** »

Le jeune homme se retourna, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise mais le bruit s’arrêta net. Personne ne l’avait appelé. Qui pouvait-donc ? Le silence était toujours aussi assourdissant. La maison était vide. Et pourtant elle était pleine. Pleine des ruines de sa vie. Pleine des vestiges de son passé, des ruines de la vie qu’il menait avec Hinata et leurs deux enfants. Mais elle était vide aussi. Vide, car Hinata et les enfants ne reviendraient pas. Il les avait perdus. Il n’avait plus que des ruines, et le silence. Toujours le silence.


	3. I almost had you

**I almost had you**

« **_Encore du vin Sasuke ?_** »

Sasuke leva les yeux vers son interlocutrice. Une bouteille de vin blanc à la main, Hinata faisait le service. Habillée d’une simple robe anthracite la jeune femme arborait un sourire radieux. Déjà, des petites rides étaient dessinées autour de ses yeux et sur son front. A vrai dire, ils en avaient tous. La guerre les avait tous fait vieillir prématurément. Ils étaient encore jeunes et pourtant déjà leurs corps affichaient le poids des épreuves qu’ils avaient dû subir.

« **_S’il te plait_** » répondit-il doucement en baissant les yeux.

Hinata esquissa un sourire avant de verser du vin dans le verre de Sasuke. Puis sans un mot de plus elle se dirigea vers les autres invités.

Sasuke porta alors le verre à ses lèvres et laissa le vin couler doucement dans sa gorge. Les yeux toujours fixés sur Hinata il commençait à ressentir un léger bourdonnement. Il avait l’impression qu’un nuage de fumée avait prit possession de son esprit. « Tu as déjà bu un verre de trop » pensa-t-il tout en continuant à boire. Sasuke n’avait pas l’habitude d’être ivre, et pourtant ce soir il buvait sans réfléchir.

Un éclat de rire le sortit de ses pensées. C’était elle. Evidemment que c’était elle. Assise sur les genoux de Naruto, Hinata riait aux éclats. Ses cheveux tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et ses yeux se plissaient à mesure qu’elle riait. Naruto caressait doucement le bleu de ses cheveux alors qu’une décharge de douleur semblait se propager dans le corps de Sasuke. Naruto et Hinata sortait ensemble depuis déjà deux ans. Et ce soir les deux jeunes gens avaient réunis tout leurs amis pour leur annoncer une nouvelle importante. Ils avaient décidé de se marier. Les yeux pétillants et le sourire aux lèvres ils avaient fait part de leur projet de mariage tandis que Sasuke enchainait les verres de vin.

Après avoir offert ses félicitations le jeune Uchiha avait sombré dans une certaine apathie. Il n’avait plus dit un mot, et avait noyé son désarroi dans le vin blanc. Personne n’avait attention à lui. Personne ne faisait jamais attention à lui. Enfin, personne dont il aurait vraiment voulu l’attention. Hinata comme à son habitude regardait Naruto avec admiration.

Pourtant, au fond de lui, Sasuke savait que les choses auraient pu être différentes. S’il était rentré à Konoha directement après la guerre peut-être que ce serait sur ses genoux qu’Hinata serait assise. S’il avait osé lui prendre la main ce soir-là, deux ans et demi en arrière, tout aurait peut-être été différent. Si Sasuke n’avait pas eu peur des sentiments qu’il commençait à ressentir envers une certaine jeune femme aux cheveux bleus, cette même jeune femme serait peut-être sienne aujourd’hui. Mais Sasuke n’avait rien fait de cela. Il avait laissé passer sa chance, et aujourd’hui, la voyant rayonnante de bonheur, il savait qu’il n’y avait plus rien à faire.

« **_Presque. J’aurai presque pu être à ta place ce soir Naruto_** » pensa-t-il en finissant son verre de vin.

Puis, le plus discrètement possible Sasuke s’éclipsa. Et en fermant la porte de cet appartement, Sasuke savait qu’il fermait aussi la porte d’un chapitre de sa vie.


End file.
